A New Kind Of Adventure
by cutetwist
Summary: Some things will never change. But some things... some things will change drastically. Will be updated every Monday
1. Chapter 1

I've had a million and one things to handle in the past few months, but this question is bugging me the most. Ash is visiting this weekend with Brock, Max, May and her boyfriend Drew. I can't wait to see them, and meet May and Max and Drew, but something has unearthed itself from months of being buried.

I set up the gym as my sisters are still away. One more freaking month and they'll be home. Then I can leave this Hell-Hole.

A knock at the door snaps me back to my reality which doesn't involve murdering my sisters- what a shame.

I open the door to see a small, probably ten - he just got privileged to train pokemon - boy at my door. He has a backpack like Ash's, except yellow, and his hair, dirty blonde - dirty as in, not washed. He looks all scratched and raggedy. He looks up at me and grins shyly.

"Excuse me, I'm Jake, I've traveled all the way from Pewter City to come to the Cerulean City Gym. Are you the gym leader?"

"Yes, I am. Come right in, Jake,"

He pulls out a Pokeball. If he's a new trainer, hhe'll most likely use the pokemon he's had the longest- his starter.

Pewter City kid... rock types are common, and rock types are weak to water... strong against fire... plants... I can't remember... but I'll bet he has Squirtle. Stronger against rock, and he came here, to Cerulean City, the city FAMOUS for water pokemon.

"How many badges you got?" I say to the kid.

"Zero. But it's the third gym I've come to. I couldn't even beat Brock, and he's a rock pokemon trainer! I have a Squirtle! Wait, zero isn't a problem, right? You're not one of those gyms that require an 'x' amountnof badges, right?"

I shake my head and smile. "No. We welcome all trainers. So, since I'm the leader, I'll chose first and give you time to decide," if he only has Squirtle, he's in for another beating.

"Corsela, go!"

Jake's eyes widen as my Corsela appears in the water before him.

"Woah..."

I grin cockily. "Kid, you gonna battle? You can see all the pokemon after, if you like,"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" He mutters ssomething under his breath. Squirtle, I need your presence!"

A small, VERY small Squirtle stands in front of me on the small dock. He sees Corsela and hides in his shell.

"You go frist, kid,"

He looks at Squirtle nervously. "Squirtle, Hydro-Pump!"

The Squirtle does nothing.

"Uh..." Jake hums in confusion. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" I say. He seriously doesn't know that Squirtle can't use that move right now. That's just comedy gold.

"Can't Squirtles us Hydro-Pump?"

"Well, you see, your Squirtle isn't yet advanced enough, or in other words, hasn't been taught, or hasn't had a reason to use that attack. Some pokemon don't like to battle, so they don't. You sometimes have to teach them to like it. My friend Ash has a Pikachu that refuses to enter a Pokeball. Like my Togepi doesn't. See? All pokemon are different. So, in conclusion, I'd say your particular Squirtle, nis either shy, or doesn't like battling,"

He frowns. "If he won't battle then how do I get more pokemon? Did I get a dud?!"

I can't help but laugh at him. "Pokemon aren't duds. No matter what. And, I think I can help with that..."

I remove my shirt and jeans so I'm in my swimsuit- hey, I'm a WATER gym leader, I always have my swimsuit on. I dive into the water and toward Jake's Squirtle. I hoist myself up onto the miniature dock and rub Squirtle's shell.

"Hey, buddy. I'm Misty. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise,"

The Squirtle pokes his head out of his shell and looks at me. "Squirt... Squirtle..."

I pick him up and set him on his feet. He smiles and spits out a small fountain.

"Great! Now, your master is Jake, and I'm going to go over to my Corsela, and we'll battle. Sound good?"

He nods. "Squirtle!"


	2. Chapter 2

I smile to Jake and swim back to my side of the battlefield.

"Ready, kid?"

"Absolutely, "

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

I smile and shake my head. "Dodge then Tackle!"

Coresla dodges easily then tackles Squirtle head on.

When they arise, Squirtle is kncoked out cold. I feek bad for the kid. He's gone to three other gyms and hasn't gotten a single badge. Maybe...

"I lost again... I'll never be a Pokemon Master!"

Those last two words pull hard at my heartstrings. Like a guitar being played to hip hop beat.

"Jake, I like you, so, I just want to let you know, I don't do he often, but if you want, you can work here with your Squirtle for a few hours, help with the pokemon, and basically show me how you work with pokemon. If you're leaning towards the bright side, I'll give you the badge, if not, you'll be outta luck. Thoughts?"

He looks at me with excitement. "Really?! Thank you so much! I won't disappoint! I swear! What do I do first?!"

"Well, like I said, I want to see how you interact with pokemon, so, let's start with feeding and grooming. Wait, no, first, we'll heal up your Squirtle here,"

He nods and picks Squirtle up.

"Follow me to the Pokemon Healing Station," I say.

"Don't we go to the Pokemon Center?"

"Well, if you were leaving you would, but it would be bad to leave him in this condition for much more time, and all gyms have their own Healing Center. Just, follow me,"

He shrugs and follows me as instructed.

I smirk to myself as I review my foolproof plan in my head.

I allow Jake to help out with the pokemon care, give himna Cascade Badge, saying he's FABULOUS with pokemon, then, half my work is done. There's no technical rule saying I can't. And frankly, MY gym, MY rules.

"All right," I smile. "Squirtle is all set. Follow me. We'll start with our best trained pokemon, Dugong,"

"Really!? I get to _see _a _real _Dugong?! No way!"

I grin at his excitement.

...

Jake is grooming Dugong while I wash the nearby windows. Occasionally checking on him to make sure he's doing well.

"Okay, kid. Dugong's good with the grooming. Now, here's his Pokechow, fill the bowl _half way full. _ This is extremely crucial when feeding pokemon. Okay?"

he nods. "Got it,"

"Now, if he finishes this, tell him to do an amount of laps around the pool. The amount of laps is your decision, to a certain degree, of course. Once finished, he will sit with his mouth open. You will give him _one _treat. Understood?"

He once again nods.

"No, for this, I need a verbal response,"

"Yes. Understood, "

I grin. It's fake, of course. But a grin, non the less. "Then we're good,"

I walk away, but listen carefully to how long he pours, and how much food hits the bottom of the bowl. Seems fine.

...

"Jake!" I yell. I was trying to be nice, but he's done it.

"Y-yes, Miss Gym Leader, kind, sweet, beautiful gym leader? "

"Kissing up _will not_ I repeat _WILL NOT _ help you in this situation. Now, I told you to simply feed Dugong _ one treat. ONE. _ How many did you give him?"

He squeals. "I.. uh... I'm sorry... I just-"

"Just _what?! What on EARTH_ made you even _think _that feed him more than instructed was a good idea!?"_  
_

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he'd get sick!"

Relax Misty, he's only ten. A new trainer. Doesn't know Jack... "Well, lucky for you, I have Pokemon Medicine. He'll be fine. But remember, treats are treats for a reason,"

"Yes, Miss Gym Leader," He sighs.

"Now, take your badge, and go ahead and show it to Brock in Pewter. Say you beat Misty Waterflower to get it. If he's not there, tell him when he is,"

"Really?!" He yelps as I toss him the tear-shaped badge. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome!" I calk back as he runs childishly out the gym doors.

I still can't believe I did that.


	3. Chapter 3

I return to working, and by working, I mean returning to be a slave for my sisters. My stupid, prissy, evil, self-absorbed, sisters. If only I had been an only child. Life would be so much bettrr for me, Cerulean City, everyone who has ever met them. If only the world could be so pefect.

But in fact, the wworld was not perfect.

Many infractions had occurred just days before...

_Tragic is the first thing that crosses my mind. No one, no matter how cruel, evil, insane, has the right to have this done to them. A child being taken from them, from life, early, wrongfully, it's just sickening. I would know. My very close cousin Mariah... she answered her door, and was taken... they found her dead , hanging from a rope on a tree, three weeks later. They know it wasn't suicide, they have security cameras on their property. They caught him this past Saturday, carelessly walking home from God knows where. But this... was more so than that..._

_An extreme terrorist attack... right here in Cerulean. At the Pokemon Center. 138 people died, 69 injured. Ninety percent of the people who died were under 16. Eighty percent of the people injured were under thirteen. Someone walked right in with a hidden gun. The culprit had waited until the Fourth of July weekend when everyone stays there for the fireworks at the gym the next day. He shot everyone in that Center at least omce. Including Nurse Joy. In fact, cameras say she sacrificed herself for a little girl, who managed to escape just injured. I had never once thought of something so evil until I heard the first shot next door. I had, of course, rushed over with all my strongest pokemon. Minus Gyrados and ahy others that struggle on land. The second I heard he blood curdling scream, I happened to see a bullet shatter the top of one of the glass doors. I took out Starmie. I simply threw the Pokeball. Not a good idea to try to save people, then end up dying before any help could be done._

_Starmie saw the situation, and looked to me._

_I whispered, "Go in there, and tackle the culprit,"_

_He tried, but the doors are now blocked by a fallen bookcase. Or a pushed bookcase. _

_I return him and call 911._

_"Hello, what's your emergency?"_

_"Umm, a terrorist attack is going on at the Pokemon Center near the Cerulean City Gym... The doors are blocked, and gunshots are still going off... Please hurry,"_

_"Yes, ma'am, and what is your name? "_

_Why does it matter?! "Umm... Misteria Waterflower... I live at the Cerulean City Gym... Gym Leader,"_

_"Thank you. Forces will be sent immediately, "_

_Well, now I know to never call them again. No matter what. Just take my chances._

_I look around the building,- maybe there's another entrance... just maybe..._

_I search around the back and see a vent maybe ten or twelve feet above me. I look around for some sort of thing that I can use as a stool. I spy a lage rock. A heavy rock. _

_Well, turns out the rock is extremely heavy. But, I manage._

_With the rock under me, if I jump, I can reach the vent. That's... o...pen...? Why would it be...?_

_Theives._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, now that I know what on earth is going on, (terrorist attack to distract everyone so thieves can steal without being taken to notice) I carefully crawl through the vents and eventually drop down into the Pokemon Storage Room..._

_Shit._

_I stare at two thieves and a pokemon in front of me, bags in all of their hands, laughing so hard they don't even notice me._

_Team Rocket._

_"He-hemm!" I clear my throat as I throw my Pokeball in the air mockingly. _

_They stare at me in horror, recognizing me from a long time ago. _

_"Mmmmmm... Mii...sty..." James murmurs nervously. _

_Jesse looks cocky, like old times. "Oh, if it isn't the long forgotten redhead who is so helplessly in love with the Twerp,"_

_"In love?! You think I'm in LOVE with that idiot!?" I scream and throw Starmie's Pokeball to the ground so hard I'm shocked it doesn't break._

_"Starmie, you've got this,"_

_Meowth glares at Jesse. "Nice woik, Jesse, you got Red all woiked up ovuh notin'. Now weia gonna get caught!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry for telling the truth for once! Next time I won't, " Jesse says lamely. _

_"Umm, guys...?" James points horrifically at Starmie. "Shouldn't we be running?"_

_I grin evily. "Yes, you should. But are you? No. Because you're all too STUPID to realize you're in danger!"_

_Starmie uses Watergun and Team Rocket blasts off again._

_'Dear lord they're annoying, ' I think and sigh exasperatedly._

_I return Starmie and begin placing all of hundreds of Pokeballs._

_..._

_Right now, I just want to slump against the wall and sleep, but the gunshots... WHERE ARE THOSE STUPID POLICE?!_

_Almost like magic, sirens ring in my ears._

_"Thank God, " I think out loud._

_The gunshots stop and I walk into the main room. Right where the guy with the gun is._

_"Well, what do we have here? A pretty little red head. The girl who got the guts to call the cops, I propose?"_

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shit...! "Uhh..."_

_"No, it's fine. I'm a very forgiving man,"_

_Somehow, I doubt that. "S-so, I should just be on my way, and-"_

_"Oh, no!" He says and grins mischievously as he grips my wrist. "I said I was forgiving. Well, that's only when I get something in return, "_

_I attempt to pull away and fail. "And what exactly do you want?"_

_"Well, like I said, you're very pretty,"_

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Oh my lord what the hell is taking those IDIOTS so long. "Oh? Why, t-thank you, kind Sir!"_

_"My pleasure." His grin turns cold and he yanks me up straight by the collar. "No, am I going to get what I want, or are you going to be a pretty waste lying on the floor?"_

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT! "Umm..."_

_"I said, am I going to get what I want?!" He brings up the gun and puts the barrel on my forehead. _

_"Okay!" I yell. "Okay, whatever you want, no, need! Please, just, just don't kill me!"_

_He grins. "Perfect. Now, sit tight while I handle those bafoons, "_

_I nod and sit down, trembling. _

_Though, he's not wrong, they are bafoons..._

_..._

I cringe as I remember the rest... The gory, bloody mess that followed...

The small children, teens, adults...

Ugh, well, the point is that the world is not perfect. And that the only way to get things done, is to do them yourself, and not hire three idiots to steal stuff and another idiot to cause a problem-distraction- so the three idiots steal.

Okay, so that's not the point, Misty, but, you thought of that for a reason, that people have it worse than you, so just suck it up and get everything done!

God I hate working.


	5. Chapter 5

I decide that I should brake for a late lunch, seeming that it's already 3:47...?! When did it get so late?! Oh, whatever! I'll just go over to Cerulean de Marine. I hear they have an amazing new chef there from Pewter...

...

I arrive and I am impressed almost instantaneously. I, am way under dressed. Everyone around me is, in pretty flouncy, _rich girl dresses._

I just keep my eyes low, and hope no one recognizes me.

...

As I touch my menu, an alarm sounds. Being a _water type_ gym leader, , I ququickly pull out Starmie's Pokeball out of my everyday clothing, believing it's a fire. But no, no, of course it's not a fire.

Instead, all he staff, comes skipping joyfully toward me. And when I say all of them, I mean _every, last, one. _

"Congratulations!" A tall man says to me. "You're the millionth person to pickpick up a menu this year! You've won a free meal, and you get to meat our grand chef!"

Ooh, isn't this fun.

I roll my eyes, but force a grin. "Oh, thank you!"

"Now, here's our chef!"

My eyes wide at who is walking towards me.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, but, it's better than nothing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Brock strides up to me, looking at his coworkers. Then he actually looks _at me._

"Misty?" He gasps.

"Hey, you are in Cerulean." I laugh. "And I sent a kid with a badge your way... Jake, I believe,"

"He beat _you?" _He asks.

"I taught'em some stuff. No, not really, but he loves pokemon, it's almost as if he gives them too many treats he's so sweet,"

He nods slowly, then remembers my "prize".

"Anyway," he says bashfully. "You won a free dinner,"

"It appears so. Do I have limited options?"

He shakes his head. "No. Anything on the menu, "

After I order my phone buzzes - someome is texting me? Probably my sisters, extending their trip.

Nope.

TEXT FROM: ASH KETCHUM

READ NOW?

LATER

How does he know my number still? I figured he would have forgotten.

READ NOW I tap the screen and his text appears.

_Hey, Mist. What's up? We've been moving fast so we'll be there in a day or so. That's K, right? _

_See ya,_

_Ash._

No, that is not _K. IT IS NOT K!_

Calm down, Misty. Just say sure or something.

_Hi, Ash. Yeah, that's fine. Though, I have to say I was expecting you late. Kidding (ish)._

_See ya in a dayish!_

_Misty._

Ugh, now I have to work even more.

My life, is the most stressful thing, to ever exist ever.


	7. Chapter 7

TEXT FROM: ASH KETCHUM

READ NOW

LATER

I once again tap read now.

'Hey, Misty. We're in Cerulean. See you in ten.'

Well, crap.

oh, and I'm pretty sure Ash has never gotten up this early before in his life. Because I'm not even up yet.

I spring to my feet and run clumsily to my bathroom. I brush out my hair, scrub my teeth, put on deodorant then go back to my room to get dressed.

Just as I grab my breakfast drink the doorbell rings. I glance at the clock. 10:25. Eight minutes.

Man, these kids are fast.

"Misty, it's us!"

I open the door with a grin. "Real descriptive, Ash,"

He shrugs bashfully and walks in, followed by the others.

"So, you're the famous Misty?" Says an awkward May.

I nod. "Yep. In the flesh,"

"I remember seeing your performances when I was little. You weren't in them much,"

"No." I say evenly. "I wasn't. My sisters didn't and sometimes still don't find me as an equal. That's why I'm here, and not with you guys,"

Drew nods, not really saying anything.

"So, you seen Brock?" Inquiries Ash.

"Yes, actually. Yesterday, "

"Yesterday? We said he was with us when I told you, but I forgot he'd left a few days before. Oops,"

May isn't doing anything, Drew isn't doing anything, and Max is fondling with his glasses.

Boy, this is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash suggests a picnic, but seeming as it's only ten in the morning, I turn it down.

"Yes, good point." Max says matter-o-factly. "Eating too early would result in an early dinner, making us hungrier at night. Eating at night is highly unwanted because you gain more weight when eating late,"

Oh, I can tell I'm just going to _love _him.

"Max, why don't you take Drew outside? He needs some... fresh air," May suggests, clearly wanting to discard of her little brother.

Max agrees eagerly, looking excited to spend some time with the older boy. Drew...

Not so pleased.

He glares at May, but doesn't protest. He holds her stare until the door cuts it off.

"So," Ash laughs. "Misty, how'a you been?"

"Fine. Just being a Gym Leader. The ushe. You?"

He grins cockily. "Oh, just being awesome. The ushe,"

"Ugh, Ash, you're so egotistical." May groans. Wow. From how Ash described her, I'm actually a little surprised she knows what egotistical means. "Oooooooooo! Azuril!"

May scurries off into the gym, where my poor Azuril squeaks and runs away.

"Thank god," Ash breathes and starts walking towards me.

Before I can even be confuse, Ash pushes me back against the far wall and kisses me.

When he pulls away he looks at me with relief in the front of his eyes, but seduction and want in the back.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait any longer,"


End file.
